


I'm Hungry For You (My Love)

by clarkes_murphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, anyway i hope y'all enjoy it!!!, clexa au, idk i started writing it on a plane while i was very sleep deprived, sooooo this is basically 4000 words of shameless clexa flirting and sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkes_murphy/pseuds/clarkes_murphy
Summary: Clexa Airport AU: in which Lexa keeps setting off the machines and Clarke is the officer assigned to investigate her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: a bit of this is based on my own personal experiences at airports, some is based on research I did about airport security, and the rest is entirely made up for the sake of the story.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

Clarke Griffin was bored.

She was bored of watching people trudging through airport security, haggard eyes begging the machine not to beep as they stepped through. She was bored of having to placate these people with a false smile and an overly-friendly lilt in her voice as she reassured them that "it’s probably nothing" and "this happens all the time" while she swiped the scanner up and down their bodies. And she was bored of watching them collect their luggage and rush off to whatever flight was theirs while she was stuck under the dim lights of the airport with her co-workers.

"Hey, Griffin. Why the long face?" Bellamy sidled up to her, simultaneously collecting and stacking up empty trays as he glanced at her.

Clarke just shrugged, waving the next person through the machine and nodding for them to continue after no beeps were emitted.

"Everything okay?" He came to stand beside her, hands clasped behind his back.

"Just bored out of my fucking mind."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

She remained to the side when a man set off the machine, Bellamy stepping forward to pass the scanner over his body to find the source of the beeping (he'd forgotten to remove his watch) before waving him through.

"Remember when we used to think this was the coolest job in the world?" Bellamy shot Clarke a wry smile as he grabbed more empty trays from the conveyor belt.

"We were so stupid," she countered, joining him by the tray pile.

The machine beep sounded again, but Clarke kept her back turned, assuming it'd be another one for Bellamy.

"Griffin! You're up." The sound of her supervisor's voice cut through the air and Clarke jumped, spinning on her heel with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Indra."

"Hmmph."

Clarke turned to the woman standing beside the machine, fixing her face with what she hoped was a smile before stepping towards her.

"Hi, ma’am. Sorry to keep you waiting. I’m going to need you to stand with your legs apart a little and your arms out straight, please."

Clarke then passed the scanner over the woman’s body, frowning a little when the device’s beeping failed to settle on a specific part of the woman’s body.

“Okay, come this way.”

The woman did as she was asked, keeping her head bowed.

"Step into the booth, please," Clarke said, gesturing to the large cylinder located to the right of the regular machine.

The booths were new additions to Polis airport, and had only been placed there and in a few other airports around the world for their preliminary tests. The idea behind them was for the person to stand with their feet on the marks with their arms in the air, and the machine would perform a more thorough scan to find the source of the beeping. At least, that was the plan.

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh as the machine let out a stream of continuous beeps, the screen showing a mass of activity on the lower half of the woman's body that was making it difficult for Clarke to determine what exactly was setting the machine off.

"Okay, ma'am. Please stand over here."

Clarke left the woman standing beside the collection area before walking over to another station.

"Indra? Sorry to bother you, but we've got a confusing one."

The older woman rolled her eyes, signalling for another officer to take over her current examination before following Clarke back over to her station.

"There's a mass of activity around her pelvis, but the machine isn't settling on one area like it usually does."

Indra frowned as she regarded the display screen.

"Is she wearing jeans?"

Clarke glanced into the booth. "Yes."

"It's her button, then."

"No, I don't think so."

Indra pulled back a little, looking at Clarke sceptically.

"Well, if it was a button then it would've come up clearly on the machine, like it usually does. But if you look here," Clarke pointed to the almost-vibrating clump on the screen, "you can see that it's a lot more active than it would be for just a button."

Indra opened her mouth as if to argue, but promptly closed it again before letting out a sigh.

"Take her to an examination room for a thorough search."

Clarke fought to hide her triumphant smile. "And her clothes?"

"Search those too."

"Yes, ma'am."

Indra hurriedly stalked off, but Clarke was alone for barely a second before Bellamy was back by her side.

"I can't believe you argued with her."

"I didn't argue, Bell."

"Still, you didn't just blindly agree with her like everyone else does."

"Well, she was wrong."

"And you're stubborn."

"That too, yeah."

They exchanged a smile that was quickly interrupted by the now-obnoxious beeping from the machine.

"Duty calls," Bellamy grimaced.

"Have fun!"

"Doubtful."

Clarke shook her head with a smile before returning to the bored-looking passenger. It was only now that she was looking at her properly that Clarke noticed how pretty she was. And she was REALLY pretty. Like, do-a-double-take-in-the-street-and-maybe-ask-for-her-number pretty. She had thick hair that tumbled down past her shoulders, framing a face that held cheekbones to die for. Her pursed lips looked soft, as opposed to her sharp jawline. And her eyes. Clarke was certain she could get lost in those eyes, emerald green flecked with specks that seemed to glitter like gold.

"So, are you going to tell me what's happening or are you just going to stare at me?"

Clarke blinked rapidly, bringing her eyes up to meet the woman's perplexed gaze.

"Ahem, sorry. Yes, I’m Clarke, and I'm going to have to take you to an examination room before you're allowed to proceed any further into the airport."

The woman let out a soft sigh, hoisting her backpack firmly onto her shoulder before following Clarke through the throngs of people and into a small room. It was barely furnished, containing only a metal chair and table and a large plastic tub. The whole thing had a very sterile feel to it.

"Looks like an alien probing station."

Clarke faltered while shutting the door, turning to catch the woman's dry smile.

"Seen a lot of those, have you?"

"Oh yeah, tons."

"I bet," Clarke let out a stale laugh as she came to stand on the other side of the table. "Before we begin, I need you to fill out this form."

The woman took the clipboard Clarke was holding out to her, eyes skimming over the piece of paper that lay on it.

"If you need my details, can't I just give you my passport?"

"Doesn't work that way, unfortunately. Fill it in, please."

Two minutes later and the clipboard was back in Clarke's hand, the previously blank boxes now filled with neat cursive.

"Thank you," Clarke glanced at the form, "Miss Woods."

"Lexa’s fine."

Clarke watched as Lexa removed a hairband from around her delicate wrist and tied her brunette hair up into a ponytail with a finesse that was almost hypnotising.

"Is this going to take long? I have a flight to catch."

The edge in Lexa's voice brought Clarke out of her daydream and back into the examination room, her false smile forgotten when away from public eyes.

"It shouldn't take too much of your time, so long as you cooperate."

A nod.

"Good. Take a seat, please."

Lexa frowned. "I thought you needed to search me?"

"I do. But I have to search your bag first."

"Why? You already scanned it back there on the tray belt thing."

"Because you set the machine off after we scanned your bag.”

Lexa raised one eyebrow in question.

“So, you could've realised that we were going to search you and thought you could slip your contraband item into your bag while we were walking over to this room hoping that I'd only search you and not your bag again and then you'd be able to continue with your plan to kill someone or smuggle some sort of lizard onto the plane in a sock."

Lexa stared at her with amusement in her eyes.

"So, y'know, it's always good to double-check."

Clarke motioned for the bag, which Lexa begrudgingly shoved across the table. A check of each pocket revealed some typical finds: headphones, a packet of tissues, a notepad, a book, several pens, a mirror. Clarke couldn't help but notice the title of the book: _"We're Here, We're Queer, and Our Holiday Destinations Will Have You Smiling from Ear-To-Ear!"_

"Interested?"

Clarke's head shot up to find Lexa watching her, a smug smile on her admittedly pretty face.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as a gay guide book."

"You learn something new every day, huh?"

Clarke found herself feeling a little flustered as she sensed Lexa's eyes on her while she completed the bag search, but forced herself to ignore the flutters in her belly and the way her face was flushing.

"Bag's clear."

"I could've told you that."

Lexa's tone stunned Clarke; usually people in examination rooms were nervous, stuttering messes. But this woman seemed calm, slumped down in the chair with look of disinterest on her face.

"Can't just take your word for it, I'm afraid."

Clarke placed the rucksack in the corner of the room behind her before looking pointedly at Lexa.

"What?"

Clarke had to forcibly stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Now I have to search you. Stand please."

The woman did, although she did so excruciatingly slowly.

(If Clarke didn't know any better, she'd think Lexa was doing it on purpose just to annoy her).

"First I’m going to scan you with the hand scanner, to pinpoint what area is setting off the machines."

"You don't need to narrate this whole process, y'know."

Clarke took a step back, hand on her hip. "You're really not fazed by this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, you're probably the only one. Come forward."

A quick scan showed Clarke the same results as the larger machine – a jumbled amalgamation of activity being detected around Lexa's thighs, but the scanner seemed confused by it and wouldn't settle on a singular spot.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to give me your clothes for further examination."

Lexa's eyebrows shot up. "I am not sitting here in my underwear while you rifle through my pockets."

This time Clarke did laugh, something which seemed to antagonise Lexa even more.

"You're not being very professional."

"And you're not supposed to backtalk me. Guess we're both doing shitty jobs today."

Dragging the tub to the centre of the table, Clarke pulled out a grey sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"You can change into these."

Lexa cocked an eyebrow. "Are you going to turn around?"

"Can't, I'm afraid."

"Why? In case I shove some illegal item up my ass while you're not looking?" Lexa spat.

"......Pretty much, yeah."

The brunette huffed exasperatedly.

"The faster we do this, the faster you can leave."

"Fine."

Lexa kicked off her shoes before pushing back with her feet, the chair scraping across the floor in a way that made Clarke shudder. She reached for the clothes, eyes flicking to Clarke's for a split second. Clarke was certain that she saw a nervous quiver ripple across Lexa's lip, but then it was gone and she was hurriedly pulling off her baggy jumper, quickly followed by her white t-shirt and her faded skinny jeans. She snatched the sweatshirt and trousers from the table, shoving them onto her body in record time. Then she sat back down with a thump, piling her clothes onto the table before locking eyes with Clarke.

"Thank you, Miss Woods."

"Yep."

Lexa began picking at her nails, apparently bored with the situation. Clarke stayed silent, laying Lexa's clothes flat on the table in order to scan them easily. As she continued, Lexa’s eyes began wandering, flitting over Clarke. She couldn’t help but notice the way Clarke’s shirt strained against her ample chest, how her biceps bulged a little against her rolled-up sleeves, or the way her tongue poked out from between soft-looking lips while she concentrated.

Clarke could feel Lexa’s eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, but felt her face heating up even as her head stayed bowed. Looking up suddenly, her eyes found Lexa’s – blue locked with green, and Clarke’s breath caught in her throat.

“What?”

Lexa seemed unfazed, but Clarke caught a ripple of something flash in her eyes.

“What are you staring at?”

Lexa shrugged.

“Seriously, what? Do I have something on my face?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

A pause. “I just didn’t know I had a thing for women in uniform, until now.”

Clarke almost dropped the belt she was currently uncurling.

“You okay, officer?” Lexa smirked.

“Fine.”

“Hm.” Lexa leaned back in her chair, regarding Clarke with a dangerous look.

“I need you to let me focus, Miss Woods.”

“Do what you gotta do.”

Unclipping the scanner from her belt, Clarke began waving it over Lexa’s clothes, her frown deepening with each passing moment of silence.

“That’s odd.”

Lexa glanced up, trying to feign disinterest but failing as she watched Clarke continue to fret over her clothes.

“What’s odd?”

Clarke jerked a little, as if she had forgotten Lexa was even there. She sent Lexa a placating smile before unsnapping her walkie talkie and bringing it to her lips, turning away from the brunette as she spoke in a hushed whisper.

“Bell? It’s Clarke. I’m in the exam room with the woman who set off the machine earlier.”

Bellamy’s voice came through with a crackle. “You’re still with her? What’s taking so long?”

“I’m not picking anything up from her clothes.”

“And?”

“And I can’t figure out what set off the beeping.”

“So you’ve checked all of her clothes?”

“Yep.”

“And her bag?”

“Uh huh.”

“How about a body search?”

“Bell, come on.”

“I’m serious. We have to do those as a last resort, and it sounds like you’re out of options.”

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh. “Can’t you come and do it for me?”

“What’s the problem?”

“I don’t— it’s just that, she’s really—”

“She’s hot, isn’t she?”

Clarke hated how well Bellamy knew her sometimes.

“You know the drill, Griff. Work before play. Or Indra will literally skin you alive.”

“But I—”

“Remember what happened when she caught me and Murphy together in the back room? He’s my boyfriend, and she still went apeshit and almost fired both of us.”

“But she didn’t, did she?” Clarke sounded like a hopeful child at Christmas.

“Only because she knows Murphy’s dad. And he still got moved to another station as punishment.”

“Fuck sake. I’m gonna have to do this, aren’t I?”

“’Fraid so.”

“I hate you,” Clarke grumbled.

“Love you too, Griff. See you in a couple of hours for lunch?”

“S’pose.”

“Okay. Have fuuuuuuuuun.”

Clarke could hear the grin in Bellamy’s voice and had to force herself not to sign off with some inappropriate language as she placed the walkie talkie back on her belt. She turned back to Lexa, gritted teeth making her jaw pulse.

“I’m going to need you to stand up again please.”

Lexa sighed, shoulders slumped as she rose lazily to her feet. “What now?”

“I need to administer a full-body scan, and perhaps a search.”

“No need to sound so formal,” Lexa’s eyes flicked down to Clarke’s name tag, “Officer Griffin.”

Clarke tried to ignore the way her stomach twisted when Lexa looked her up and down.

“Stand here, please. Legs apart, arms out straight. Head up.”

Lexa did as she was told, keeping entirely still except for her eyes that continued to bore into Clarke like a laser slicing through glass.

“Why are we doing this? Haven’t you already scanned me like a million times?”

“Now that you’re no longer in your civilian clothes, the scanner may pick up something that was being obstructed before.”

“Like what?”

But Clarke didn’t respond, distracted by the already persistent beeping that was now coming from the scanner. She waved it over Lexa’s body, noticing the beeps picking up speed as she hovered closer to Lexa’s pelvis. A little lower, and… there. The machine wailed almost manically as it floated over Lexa’s crotch. Clarke’s eyebrows shot up.

“Ah.”

Lexa looked at her questioningly.

“Do you… ahem, are there any…” Clarke fumbled with the scanner, trying to hide the blush that was creeping across her cheeks, “Recently we found that there’s a type of metal used for, um, piercings, that the machines don’t recognise sometimes. Have you got any piercings that may be in… hidden places?”

Lexa’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “I do, yeah.”

Clarke wanted to slap herself. So much time wasted when this whole thing could’ve been solved with a simple question. She’d been so convinced that the beeping had come from Lexa's clothes that she hadn’t considered that it could’ve been coming from Lexa herself.

“Well, I guess that solves that mystery, then,” Lexa said.

“Not quite.”

“What?”

“Well, I can’t just believe whatever you say. That’d be wrong, and pretty stupid.”

“Fucking hell.”

Clarke smirked as Lexa pulled her hair out of its ponytail, raking her fingers through her curls.

“So, what now?”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by Lexa voraciously staring down at her, green eyes narrowed in a way that had Clarke's heart racing.

“Well, now, I, uh—now, I have to—”

Lexa stalked towards her, tongue flicking out to moisten her lips. “What is it, _officer_?”

Clarke was certain her legs were about to give way. The way Lexa was looking at her, like a lion staring hungrily at its prey; it was creating images in Clarke's head that were definitely not appropriate and shouldn’t have been happening with someone who was under investigation.

“Fuck. I mean, uh, I have to search you again. More thoroughly, this time.”

Lexa arched one sculpted eyebrow. “What do you need me to do?”

Clarke gulped audibly. This didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa, whose smirk grew as her eyes widened.

“Just say the words and I’ll do it.”

“Take your clothes off.”

Lexa did so, slowly pulling off her jumper (Clarke had to swallow her moan as her eyes roved over Lexa’s smooth skin and taught stomach) before sliding the sweatpants down her legs and kicking them to the side with ease. Bolstered by Lexa’s sudden obedience, Clarke took a step forward, feeling heat jolt through her body as Lexa stood patiently, still watching Clarke ravenously despite being in such a vulnerable position.

“Back to the wall.”

Lexa shuffled back, leaning back with a gasp when the cold tiles touched her bare skin. Clarke quickly followed, moving until she was only a step away. Her eyes travelled down, watching Lexa’s chest rise and fall as her breasts pushed against her bra.

“Spread your legs.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lifting her hand, Clarke let her fingers trail down Lexa’s chest, savouring the feel of soft skin beneath her fingertips.

But then a wave of guilt crashed over her. She wasn’t meant to be doing this. She was meant to be professional, getting her job done and then getting out of there. She wasn’t supposed to be mesmerised by jade eyes and pouty lips and collarbones that she wanted to pepper with kisses.

“Fuck.”

Clarke forced herself to take a step back. Lexa’s eyes narrowed, reflecting a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

“What happened?”

“I can’t— we shouldn’t be doing this. It’s wrong.”

Lexa caught Clarke's gaze, making sure she was watching as she sensually bit down on her bottom lip.

“But I want you so bad, officer,” she spoke lowly, the soft growl in her voice making the ache between Clarke's legs throb almost painfully. Lexa dragged her fingers up her bare thighs, her index fingers gliding tantalisingly slowly over her hipbones. Clarke's mouth was hanging open and she was basically panting with need and—

“Oh, fuck it.”

She surged forward, capturing Lexa's lips with her own, delighting in the way Lexa moaned into her mouth. Then she pulled back and unbuttoned her own shirt, Lexa’s eyes widening as Clarke revealed a sliver of porcelain skin that was flecked with tiny freckles. Without warning, she stepped closer, pushing their bodies together. Lexa gasped as Clarke’s hand stroked down her stomach, stopping just above her hips. Clarke ran her thumb along Lexa’s waistband, feeling a tremor run through the brunette’s thighs.

“Look at me.”

Lexa did, momentarily losing herself in Clarke’s ocean eyes. Then Clarke leaned in and kissed her, and all thoughts of the ocean melted into fire and passion and burning desire as Clarke bit down on Lexa’s lip and Lexa let out an animalistic moan that had Clarke shaking as her fingers dipped below Lexa’s pelvis.

“F—found what you’re looking for?” Lexa rasped, legs trembling as Clarke began kissing down her neck.

“Not quite. I think I’m close, though,” Clarke replied with a grin.

Lexa let out a sudden gasp as Clarke ripped off her underwear, leaving her exposed and making Clarke’s mouth water. Then Lexa readied herself, pulling Clarke in for a searing kiss. Her fingers were trailing down, so close to where Lexa wanted them most—

“Griffin? You in there?”

Clarke sprang back from Lexa like she’d been electrocuted, furiously tucking in her shirt while frantically patting down her hair.

“Clarke?”

“Just a second!”

“Who is that?” Lexa hissed, rapidly pulling the sweatshirt on as she scrambled to grab her trousers from the floor.

Clarke scurried over to the door, opening it so only half of her face could be seen through the crack. “Bellamy, hey.”

“It’s been like two hours! What’ve you been doing?”

Clarke swallowed around the imaginary cotton balls in her mouth, hoping Bellamy couldn’t detect her nerves.

“Just, y’know… being thorough.”

Bellamy’s mouth twitched up at the corner. “Clarke.”

“What?” she huffed, surreptitiously trying to smooth out any wrinkles in her shirt.

“I thought—oh, never mind. I just wanted to tell you that Indra’s looking for you. She’s pretty pissed because you’ve been gone for so long. Had to get Monroe to cover your station.”

“Shit. Okay, can you tell her I’ll be back as soon as possible?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall. “Sure.”

“You’re a life saver.”

“I know.”

He turned to leave, pausing a few steps away from the door.

“Hey, Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“You missed a button,” he winked.

He began whistling cheerfully as he continued down the corridor and back to the security stations. Clarke fought the urge to slam the door shut behind him.

“Fuck,” she muttered, fumbling with her shirt.

“That was… inconvenient,” Lexa grumbled.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise.”

Lexa stepped in front of Clarke, holding her gaze like she had done so many times already. But this time was different. There was no animosity, no anger; not even the predatory desire she had been looking at her with only moments ago. Now, Clarke was stunned to find Lexa gazing at her with warmth in her eyes. It filled her bones and sent sparks through her veins.

“I’m just sorry you didn’t get to see my… piercing.” Lexa’s smile morphed into a cheeky grin, and Clarke couldn’t help but smile along with her.

“I’m sure we can find a way to fix that.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Clarke ducked her head to take one last look at her uniform. She froze when Lexa’s hands moved up to her chin, but relaxed when the brunette simply began fixing her tie for her.

“Thanks.”

“S’okay.”

A beat of silence.

“So… can I change back into my regular clothes now?”

Clarke nodded.

“Y’know,” Lexa began, as she retrieved her clothes from the table, “I think you knew what the source of the beeping was all along.”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow as she watched Lexa take off the jumper and sweatpants and fold them into a neat pile (Clarke was certain that she was being purposefully slow just to tease her) before pulling on her own jeans and sweater.

“I think you just wanted an excuse to get me out of my clothes.”

“Trust me,” Clarke laughed, “I don’t need a machine and a uniform to get a girl naked.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm.”

“Prove it.”

Clarke’s eyes widened a little, before she strode over to the brunette with a cocky smile on her face.

“You’re on.”

Lexa felt a piece of paper being pushed into her pocket.

“You have my number. Call me as soon as you’re back, we’ll… hang out.”

Then she leaned in, giving Lexa a gentle kiss that left both their heads spinning.

“I gotta go.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They exchanged shy smiles, Clarke opening the door for Lexa before following her out into the deserted hallway.

“Hey, have a safe flight.”

“Thanks, Clarke,” Lexa smiled, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder before heading back towards security.

“Oh, and Lexa?” Clarke stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

Lexa turned to meet Clarke's mischievous gaze.

“When you come to see me, I want you to wear your uniform too.”

Lexa frowned. “But… I don’t wear a uniform?”

Clarke grinned, shutting the door behind her before looking back at Lexa. “Exactly.”


End file.
